New Years Gift
by MissAmberLaufeyson1994
Summary: Taylor Runnels is in love with Finn Balor. Will she be able to tell him on New Year's Eve or will she keep her feelings hidden? Finn Balor/OC


**Hey everyone. Happy New Years to you all! I decided to write a one-shot I've had in my head for awhile but didn't know how to go about it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Finn Balor or anyone you recognize in WWE. I only own my OC Taylor Rhodes.**

 **Enjoy this little one-shot :)**

"Come on, Taylor. You've been crushing on the dude for almost a year. You need to tell him!" My best friend, Carmella said. I sighed.

"There is no way I'm doing it. He probably doesn't even like me like that. He only see's me as a friend." I said annoyed that Carmella was not letting this go.

"Taylor, you won't know unless you try." Carmella said. I sighed. I didn't even have the courage to tell him. My name is Taylor Runnels, I'm the younger sister of Cody, or now known as Stardust, and the younger half-sister of Goldust. I've been in love with Finn Balor for almost a year and have not told him how I felt.

"I'm not doing it Mella." I said ending that conversation. Carmella just looked at me annoyed.

"Taylor, if you don't say something to Finn, he's gonna end up with someone else." Carmella said.

"Can we talk about this later? I have a match with Nia Jax." I said while standing up and heading to the guerilla. I was a little nervous to be going against Nia. This would be my first time so I wasn't as confident as I should be.

Nia was already heading out to the ring when I got there. I took a deep breath as my music cued up. I walked out to the stage and blew a kiss to the crowd. "And her opponent, from Marrieta, Georgia. Taylor Rhodes!" JoJo announced. I was the only one in my family not crazy. It used to be me and Cody until he found his inner bizzareness and became Stardust. I really missed Cody.

I got into the ring and posed on the turnbuckle before jumping down. Nia just smirked at me and I felt uneasy. The bell then rang and we went at it. I went to hit the Disaster Kick but was caught by Nia and then slammed hard onto the mat. She then pinned me for the win. She got off me and I held my stomach while rolling out of the ring. Nia got out and began destroying me some more by throwing me into the steel railing and the steel steps. Eventually I heard Bayley's music and she ran down and stopped Nia.

The ref's then helped me up and took me to the back. I knew nothing was broken and I honestly didn't want to be looked at. I eventually got the refs to leave and assured them I was fine.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Bayley asked worried. I nodded.

"I'm fine, honest." I said while smiling. She nodded and left. I went to head to the women's locker room so I could change.

"Taylor." I heard a familiar voice say. I looked and blushed when I saw Finn walking up to me with a worried expression.

"Hey Finn." I said smiling a little.

"Are you okay? That attack looked vicious out there." Finn asked. I nodded.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little sore but nothing I couldn't handle." I explained.

"You should still get checked out. I'm worried about you." Finn said and I blushed. He was worried about me? "Promise me you'll get checked out." He said. I just realized how close Finn was to me. I could easily reach up and kiss him on the lips. I refrained from doing that though.

"Alright, I'll go and get checked out but just because you asked me too." I said while sighing and trying to stop the blush on my face, which was not helping.

"Good. And I want to ask you something later after the show." Finn said suddenly. I looked at him intrigued.

"What is it?" I asked. Finn smirked and shook his head.

"You'll find out later." He said and then left. Now I was even more curious than ever. I watched as Finn won his match which I was happy about. I then went to get checked out so I could keep my promise to him.

Later on in the night, I was dressed in my regular clothes. I went to the men's locker room and waited on Finn so we could talk. It had been nagging me all night. I soon saw Finn walk out so I headed over and said, "So, what did you wanna talk to me about?" Finn looked at me and smiled.

"Well, first I wanna ask you, are you doing anything tomorrow for New Years Eve?" Finn asked. I looked at him shocked. I wasn't expecting that.

"Uh, not really. At least I hadn't thought of anything to do." I answered. I blushed. It sounded like he was gonna ask me out.

"Some of the roster is gonna be hanging out at the club so I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" Finn asked and I felt sorta disappointed. I was hoping it would be a date between us only, but that's what I get for getting my hopes up.

"Uh, sure. I'd like to go with you." I said hiding my disappointment.

"Awesome. I'll come pick you up tomorrow at 5." Finn said while smiling. We gave each other a hug and Finn left and I headed back home.

"So, what happened?" Carmella asked once I walked in the door. It was the one disadvantage of having a roommate. I couldn't wallow in sadness.

"Nothing happened." I said sitting down on the couch next to Carmella.

"Oh come on, I saw you and Finn together. Did you finally tell him?" Carmella asked. I just sighed.

"No, all he asked was if I could go to a party with him that the roster is having. It's not a date." I explained sadly. Carmella hugged me.

"I'm sorry girl but don't get downhearted, maybe something good will happen." Carmella said. I hoped she was right.

xOx

The next day, I started getting ready for the party tonight. I was partially nervous because today I was gonna tell Finn my feelings.

"I'll meet ya there Taylor." Carmella said. I nodded and we hugged. "And good luck." She whispered and left. She was a great friend.

Soon 5pm hit and I heard a knock on the door. I got up and opened the door, seeing Finn on the other side.

"Wow, you look great." Finn said with a smile. I blushed and smiled.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." I said back. I then locked the apartment up and we headed to the club. This time I would tell him.

We arrived at the club and I had a great time, I would spend time with Carmella, Enzo and Colin, although Enzo would playfully tease me about Finn. Carmella eventually got after him. It was night time and the fireworks would be going off in less than an hour. I decided it was now time to tell Finn my feelings. I told Carmella bye and headed to find Finn. I eventually found him talking to Hideo and Samoa Joe. I nervously walked over and tapped Finn on the shoulder. Finn turned and looked at me with a smile.

"Hey Taylor. What's up?" Finn asked. I blushed.

"Um, can we talk privately for a minute? There's something I need to tell you." I asked nervously.

"Sure." Finn said and we walked to a secluded area. "So, what's going on?" I stood there nervously trying to figure what to say.

"Well, we've been friends for a long while and uh...the truth is...I'm...in love with you. I have been for almost a year." I said while looking at him nervously. I saw the shocked look on his face. It was quiet for a while and I was starting to think it was a bad idea to tell him. I was about to apologize and tell him to forget it, when all of a sudden, he put of his hands on my cheeks and stroked them.

"I'm in love with you too." Finn said as he leaned down and our lips met. I was in heaven. I couldn't believe Finn felt the same way about me but I was glad. We broke apart and smiled at each other. We then heard the fireworks go off, so we headed outside to watch them hand-in-hand. I caught Carmella's eyes and she smirked and gave me a thumbs up. "Happy New Year, Taylor." I smiled and kissed him.

"Happy New Year." I said, happy I got my New Years present.


End file.
